Ya never know
by suddenlysomewherethatsgreen
Summary: A two part story about Audrey and Seymour's first encounter. One part from Audrey's perspective and one part from Seymour's perspective.
1. Audrey

_Author's Note: well it finally happened. I finally wrote a meet cute story. We all do eventually don't we? Briefly I have to give a shout out to El Loopy and S. Snowflake because their meet cute stories are my favorite._

 _If you have read my story "Mushnik and Son" you will notice some mirroring here :)_ _I do not own Little Shop of Horrors or any of it's characters._

* * *

 ** _Audrey_**

 _You idiot. You should know how to find your own apartment,_ Audrey thought to herself as she rounded the same corner she had 5 minutes ago. Even a lifetime on Skid Row couldn't help her now. All the buildings were looking the same. None of the bums stood out either. True, she had only just moved in to this new apartment, but she still felt pathetic being stranded on the street.

She needed to get away from her last place after her boyfriend all but threw her out. But now she couldn't afford to live on her own. Not without a job. And after wandering and looking for one all day she found no promising aspects. At least the weather was holding up. It was summer but not scalding. No rain storms either. It didn't look much like summer though. It was Skid Row Manhattan, where the sun rarely made an appearance.

 _Wait, is this it?_

She increased her speed and her heels clicked with anticipation.

 _1307, 1309, 1311…_

She paused and glanced up. She'd seen something. Something… green, just in a window. She glanced at the front of the shop.

" _Mushnik's Flower Shop"_

 _1313 Skid Row._

She cast a look back at her apartment across the street but decided not to go in. How had she not noticed a flower shop across the street when she moved in? True it bore no outstanding traits from all the other brown buildings surrounding. Had she not seen the green she may never have noticed. After fumbling with her nails for a moment she decided to go in.

She paused in the doorway and looked up when she heard the sound of a bell. She smiled up at it, small and brass. Audrey glanced at the rest of the shop. No one appeared to be working at the moment. There was green, but not as much as one would expect at a flower shop. Many of the flowers were dead or dying. A display on the far end of the shop held several bouquets that looked like they had been there a week or so too long. She sighed and headed for it.

 _Poor dears,_ she thought reaching out and touching a leaf. It crumpled at her touch. These flowers had been stuck in this shop until the withered and died. They were never able to see the outside world and they were never loved.

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the back door swing open, or someone walking across the shop and directly behind her.

"Hello?" he asked.

She jumped and spun around. In her surprise she startled him and a glass vase he was holding slipped from his grasp. It shattered at their feet with a _CRASH_ and the flowers bounded across the floor in a cascade of red. He gasped and got down on his knees retrieving the bigger pieces of the vase.

"Oh my goodness!" Audrey gasped, "I am so so sorry!"

 _Stupid Audrey! Stupid! Stupid!_

He paused and threw a questioning look up at her.

"No no no let me," she muttered crouching and gathering the petals.

He stared at her momentarily before coming to. "No please don't. It's my fault. I…"

"Krelborn!" someone bellowed from the back room.

Audrey saw his eyes grow wide with terror.

"What did you break this time?!" Out bounded a large man in a blue suit, his face livid with anger. When he noticed Audrey his expression softened ever so slightly.

Slowly and hesitantly she rose to her feet. She glanced down at the boy desperately trying to pick up the glass without cutting himself. The expression on his face was one she knew well from her own experiences. He was terrified. What was going to happen to him?

"Sir," she whispered before clearing her throat and glancing up. "He didn't do it. I broke the vase. I'll pay for it."

Both men froze. At her feet he glanced up at her, all his terror replaced by shock. Across the shop the man looked as if he couldn't believe his ears. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Ma'am that's very kind of you but…"

"Sir it's not true!" the boy interrupted at her feet, "Don't make her pay for it sir! Just…"

"Just clean it up Krelborn!" he snarled.

He scrambled up from the floor and took off into the back room to retrieve a broom. Audrey watched him and cocked her head pursing her lips.

 _He keeps calling him Krelborn,_ she thought, _But that can't be his first name. Why not call him by his name?_

"Will that be all?"

Audrey shook her head of her thoughts and turned to the man behind the counter. Just then the boy he called Krelborn returned with a broom and moved toward the mess he had made.

"Uhh… no."

She watched the boy sweeping up the glass. He was keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"No, I'm not finished."

Audrey angled herself toward the display and attempted to look interested. Really she wanted him to know she didn't need his help making a sale.

The man behind the counter nodded. After Audrey hadn't moved for several moments he caught the gist and sat himself down in a swivel chair. By now the boy had gathered all the glass into a pile and bent down to sweep it up. Audrey realized she was being rude staring and turned back to the arrangement display, though keeping him in her vision at the corner of her eye.

He didn't give off the same vibe as the average Skid Row drip. Those were the men she was used to. Instead of leather he was wearing a brown sweater vest and khakis. He wore thick glasses on his face, and his hair was brown and tangled. He was just a tad bit shorter than Audrey, and rather skinny and lanky. Overall he had a nerdish persona which Audrey was surprised to find rather charming.

He retreated for a moment and Audrey felt herself feeling disappointment. A moment later he reappeared and bent down, gathering the roses that had survived the drop. Audrey still faced the display. He moved next to her and started placing the roses in one of the buckets.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly, turning to him in a rare act of bravery.

He appeared startled by this and took a moment to respond. "Seymour. Krelborn."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Seymour."

Slowly a shy smile spread across his lips. Audrey glanced back at the dry flowers.

"And yours?" he asked, finding his voice.

"...Audrey," she said shyly keeping her eyes away.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him mouth her name and smile. She couldn't help but smile herself. She wished she was wearing more makeup or that her hair wasn't so deflated.

"Could I... help you find anything?"

Peeking at him briefly she touched a brown flower with her ruby nails.

"These poor things… did nobody want them?"

His smile fell and he turned to match her gaze. "I guess not."

She sighed, "It's a shame. I think they are fantastic."

Suddenly embarrassed she pulled her hand away. She hadn't realized she was thinking out loud.

 _What are you doing, Audrey?_

She had thrown caution to the wind before when it came to men. She had always thought she was smart at the time but it never paid off. In truth right now standing beside Seymour she was terrified. Not necessarily of him, but of herself. She always found a way to ruin things and get herself hurt. Her bruises were still healing from her last "relationship", both physical and emotional. Briefly she tried to imagine what it were to be like if Seymour were to hit her, but she couldn't. Besides the danger of his clumsiness he seemed so gentle.

Before she could read too much into this, reality sunk in.

 _Look at yourself. You're not exactly his type._

But at the same time maybe that's what made it easier. Lord knows she could use a friend. If he'd ever even consider interacting with someone like her.

Behind him she heard his boss clear his throat and Seymour turned on a salesman voice.

"Are you looking for something specific? Do you have a favorite flower?"

Audrey lifted her head and shrugged. "Do you?"

His eyes grew wide. He thought for a moment and nervously ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Carnations," he whispered.

"Carnations?"

He nodded.

Audrey pondered this. Nobody's favorite flower was a carnation. A carnation was too simple and cheap. It was usually thrown into a bouquet as a placeholder and always overshadowed by the other more grand flowers. It wasn't a rose or a lily, even a daisy. Still, he found them beautiful. Not only beautiful, his favorite. She smiled.

"I think… I like them too."

He smiled matching hers.

Turning away she grabbed the roses he had just placed in the bucket. They weren't too damaged. Save for a few petals gone they looked fine. And they still smelled just as sweet.

"I'll take these."

He looked slightly stunned. With one arm he turned and motioned to the counter where his manager was sitting in a swivel chair. She stayed put for another moment and kept her eyes on the dead bouquets.

"They've been here a while, haven't they?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Seymour didn't answer. Audrey glanced over and saw him chewing on his lip and fumbling with his nails. She shot a quick glance at the manager still in his swivel chair.

"Our arrangement consultant quit last week," the manager explained.

Audrey looked back at Seymour. She noticed he was fumbling with glitter on his fingers stuck on by glue. It looked as if he had tried to build a bouquet earlier, and it clearly hadn't turned out.

"Oh well sir I'm looking…" she stopped herself.

 _Don't screw this up._

She put on a business smile and sauntered over to the manager.

"I think I could be of help sir. I absolutely adore flowers. Plants as well. Anything green really. I have been working in shops and retail since I was 15..."

 _Because that's when I dropped out of school._

"...And I live right across the street so I'd never be late."

The manager raised his eyebrows in interest as she continued. "I would really love an interview sir, if you have the time."

He sighed and rose from his chair extending his hand.

"Don't bother. That's good enough for me. Gravis Mushnik."

"Audrey," she said taking it and giving him a firm shake.

Smiling he glanced at the clock, 6:00.

"Tell you what, you show up tomorrow at 9:00, the job is yours."

"Sure sir. Bright and early," she said.

She smiled back at Seymour. He stood absolutely frozen and staring at her. A faint smile formed on his lips. She blushed and glanced away, starting for the door. As soon as she reached it she took her hand off the handle smiled sheepishly.

"Oh wait, my roses," she said feeling incredibly stupid.

Seymour followed her to the counter and reached underneath, retrieving a red ribbon. Audrey dug into her clutch and pulled out her cash, counting it swiftly and handing it over to Mr. Mushnik. She watched as Seymour bound the roses together and attempted to tie a bow. The look on his face was one of stern concentration. Did he do this with all the flowers or was this special for her? How kind of him. Surprisingly the bow turned out rather elegant and he smiled as he handed them over. Grasping them she felt his hand. Her heart skipped through her body as if she had been shocked. Audrey blushed again before turning away. She swung the door open and the bell rang again.

 _To think,_ she thought starting for her apartment, _across the street. The whole time._

Audrey reached into her clutch and dug for her keys. She felt the sun warm on her back. She glanced up, realizing it must've come out. Briefly she cast a glance back at the shop. Seymour was at the door changing the sign from "open" to "closed". Smiling he waved at her. She waved back.


	2. Seymour

**_Seymour_**

 _You idiot!_

Seymour dropped the lilies on the backroom table and glanced at his hands. Somehow in his bouquet building he had managed to get them covered in glue. And after handling the lilies they now were sprinkled with glitter. He went to brush them off on his sweater vest but stopped himself, not wanting to look more ridiculous.

Seymour had worked here since he was 11 years old. This should be easy by now. Lilies, glue, glitter. Simple enough. He sighed as he reached into a drawer and wiped his hands off on a cloth. How many more of these would he have to make? By now either Mr. Mushnik would have to hire someone else to build the bouquets or he would be fired for his own incompetence. And honestly, Seymour wouldn't blame him at this point.

Seymour jumped at the sound of the front door bell ringing. Someone was in the shop. He wiped his hands harder on the cloth and glanced at them again. As good as it was going to get on short notice. He knew he had to hurry. Mr. Mushnik was in the back office and if Seymour didn't answer the door then he would have to come out. He was being especially irritated now that they were short staffed.

Seymour tossed the cloth back in the drawer and grabbed the rose display off the table, remembering he had to bring it out front. He pushed open the swinging door with his back and paused. There was a woman in the shop. Seymour couldn't see her face because her back was to him. Her hair looked slightly deflated and windswept, but was such a soft blonde color. She wore a tight black dress and leopard print heels on her feet. One of her hands was outstretched and she was stroking a plant by the leaf. There was something about her. Something he couldn't pinpoint.

Very hesitantly Seymour worked his way across the shop. She didn't turn around. Seymour bit his lip as his voice got stuck in his throat at first.

"Hello?"

She jumped with surprise and spun around, startling Seymour. He felt the vase slip through his fingers before he could act, and the arrangement shattered at their feet with a _CRASH_. Seymour gasped and got down on his knees. With shaking hands he began to retrieve the larger pieces of glass. Mr. Mushnik would be furious.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, "I am so so sorry!"

He paused and threw a questioning look up at her. He had dropped the vase. Why on earth was she apologizing?

"No no no let me," she muttered crouching and gathering the petals.

He saw her face for the first time. Gosh she was pretty. He stared at her momentarily before coming to. "No please don't. It's my fault. I…"

"Krelborn!" he heard Mr. Mushnik bellow from the back room.

His eyes grew wide with terror and he felt his heart jump into his throat. First the glue now this.

"What did you break this time?!"

Seymour heard him enter from the swinging door but didn't dare turn around. He kept his head down trying to figure out how many pieces he could grab without cutting himself. How many to hide what he'd done?

 _Stupid Seymour! Stupid! Stupid!_

At the edge of his vision he saw the woman begin to slowly raise to her feet.

After several long moments he heard her sweet voice whisper, "Sir…He didn't do it. I broke the vase. I'll pay for it."

Seymour froze. His jaw dropped. Why on earth would she be saying this? He had been holding it. He was the one who dropped it. There was no way she could've actually thought SHE was the one to break it. She wasn't being truthful. But why?

"Ma'am that's very kind of you but…"

"Sir it's not true!" Seymour blurted turning to face Mushnik for the first time. He didn't know what she had in mind, but she wouldn't be taking the fall for his own errors. "Don't make her pay for it sir! Just…"

"Just clean it up Krelborn," he snarled interrupting.

His shaking hands dropped the pile of glass he had been collecting. Moving himself very quickly into the back room to retrieve a broom. As soon as the door closed behind him he paused. He tried to process what had happened as he located the broom. Slowly he pushed back through the swinging door, catching the end of their conversation. Keeping his head down he moved back to his mess and began to sweep.

"Uhh... no. No, I'm not finished," he heard her say.

Seymour tried to focus on his sweeping. Only his sweeping. He was invisible. He wondered if she was looking at him but didn't dare look up to check. He couldn't imagine what she must be thinking. The glass had accumulated into its pile as Seymour saw Mr. Mushnik sitting down in his chair. Keeping his gaze away from the woman, he bent down and swept all the glass he could into the dust pan. Quickly he retreated to toss his mess into the wastebin. Briefly Seymour considered hiding in the back. He didn't want to embarrass himself again, not in front of a vision such as her. He knew that was bound to happen. But still, for a reason he still couldn't understand, she had protected him. He wanted to see her again.

Returning over to the display he began to retrieve the roses off the linoleum floor. He noticed in doing so he was rather close to her. Very close.

 _What are you doing you idiot?_

Flustered by her very presence he started swiftly moving the roses into the arrangement buckets. Though Seymour thought they were still just as beautiful, he knew the shop would think they were too damaged to put into a display. They'd have to stay here. He knew they wouldn't last long. They'd die before anyone took pity.

"What's your name?" The woman asked abruptly, turning to face him.

Seymour was startled to say the least. She was talking to Mushnik right? But she was looking him in the eye. No one ever looked him in the eye. He tried to remember to speak.

"Seymour. Krelborn."

She smiled. As beautiful as she had been before, her smile made her even more radiant.

"It's nice to meet you Seymour."

A slow and shy smile formed across Seymour's face as she turned away again.

"And yours?" he asked, finding his voice.

She kept her eyes away from his. "...Audrey."

 _Audrey,_ he mouthed. Never had a name been so beautiful. He smiled. She smiled to be polite and turned her face away again. It fit her. A name just as beautiful as the girl.

Seymour was absolutely bewitched by her presence. It wasn't until he remembered Mr. Mushnik was behind him that he recalled he had a job to do.

"Could I… help you find anything?"

She passed a quick glance at him and turned back to the plant. With her ruby nail she touched the browning flower.

"These poor things… did nobody want them?"

His smile fell and he turned to match her gaze. "I guess not."

She sighed. "It's a shame. I think they are fantastic."

She pulled her hand away and pressed her lips together. Seymour loved these words. He could tell already how big a heart she had. Attempting to take the fall for a stranger, and finding beauty in a dying plant. There was something very special about this girl.

Behind him Mr. Mushnik cleared his throat, bringing him back.

"Are you looking for something specific?" he asked. _Think of something else moron!_ "Do you have a favorite flower?"

Audrey half smirked and shrugged. "Do you?"

His eyes grew wide. Nobody had ever asked him this before. His opinion didn't matter. He knew he should say something else. Mr. Mushnik would want him to say something expensive. But he ran his hand through his curly hair and answered honestly.

"Carnations," he whispered.

She looked slightly startled. "Carnations?"

He nodded.

Audrey turned her head back to the plant and pursed her lips as if she were thinking. After several long moments she smiled.

"I think… I like them too."

Seymour smiled and felt his heart flutter.

Turning away Audrey grabbed the roses out of the bucket and held them at eye level. Seymour wondered what she was doing, or why she was even bothering with them. Surely she would want something else, something special and unique.

"I'll take these," she answered to his amazement.

He nearly inhaled a gasp. Failing to think of an answer he motioned an arm over to the counter where Mr. Mushnik sat. He would ring her up. Though Audrey didn't move, and instead turned back to the display.

"They've been here a while, haven't they?" Audrey asked staring at the dead and dying arrangements.

Seymour didn't answer and started nervously chewing on his lip. He lacked the ability to create such a bouquet and they had kept out the old ones from the last employee he worked with. Even a street urchin could build better arrangements than him. The glue on his fingers was a reminder that he was second-rate.

"Our arrangement consultant quit last week," Mr. Mushnik explained attempting to hide his irritation.

"Oh well sir I'm looking…"

Seymour's eyes paned up as the clicking of her heels moved across the shop to the counter.

"I think I could be of help sir. I absolutely adore flowers. Plants as well. Anything green really. I have been working in shops and retail since I was 15. And I live right across the street so I'd never be late."

Seymour shot a quick glance at the window. Across the street? Really?

"I would really love an interview sir," she continued, "If you have the time."

Seymour could see the gears in Mushnik's head turning. Having worked alongside him for so long he knew how he ticked. He was desperate for a new employee and had become more relaxed about hiring since Skid Row had slim pickings for decent human beings. A girl like Audrey in the shop might improve the sales with men. She was… well… quite something to look at. Her polished nails, heels, and clutch showed she had style and taste. Something the shop could definitely use.

Mr. Mushnik sighed and rose from his chair extending his hand.

"Don't bother. That's good enough for me. Gravis Mushnik."

Audrey smiled and took his hand. "Audrey."

Smiling he glanced at the clock. 6:00, closing time. Although excited at the aspect of a new employee, he had no interest in staying in the shop after dark.

"Tell you what, you show up tomorrow at 9:00, the job is yours."

"Sure sir," her accent drove out these words, sounding absolutely adorable, "bright and early."

She smiled and passed a glance at Seymour. He was frozen. Had that really just happened? She was going to work here? He'd get to see her AGAIN? A smile slowly formed on his lips that he had to repress or he knew he'd sing out. She glanced away and started for the door. By the sound of her clacking heels his heart began to sing.

 _Audrey. Audrey. Audrey._

"Oh wait," she said taking her hand off the handle. Seymour froze. She turned back and smiled sheepishly, "my roses."

Seymour had forgotten them as well as they were still sitting on the counter where she placed them. He frowned at the sight of them. Not good enough. She deserves something better. He knew he didn't have much to offer. Unsticking himself from the floor he followed her to the counter. Digging under the counter he found red ribbon which he tied into a bow binding them all together. Mr. Mushnik pushed past him to get to the register. Audrey was reaching into her clutch and counting her cash swiftly. Seymour couldn't help but stare, still in disbelief. He had heard about angels when he was a child, and now he knew for certain one existed.

She handed over the cash and smiled over at Seymour as he finished tying the bow. He knew the flowers weren't enough but he handed them over anyway. Somehow she didn't seem to mind and her face enlightened. Passing it over he felt her touch. Gone as quickly as it had come, but enough to make Seymour's heart beat hard in his chest.

She turned her face down and started for the door, moving much more swiftly this time. The bell rang behind her and she was gone, for now.

"I know it was you who broke the vase."

Seymour moved his face from the door to Mr. Mushnik. "Yes sir."

He nodded and grumbled. "I didn't charge her for it. It's coming out of your paycheck."

To Mr. Mushnik's surprise, Seymour smiled. "Thank you sir." He moved his smile back to the door and sighed dreamily.

 _Audrey. Audrey. Audrey._

"Forget it Krelborn. You don't have a chance."

He didn't need Mr. Mushnik to tell him this. Seymour ran his thumb along his fingertips, still covered in glue residue. "I know, sir."

Seymour moved from behind the counter across the shop. He needed to change the sign but he knew in doing so he got to see her again. And there she was. Standing on the front step of her apartment building, staring at the sky. He knew he wasn't enough. He knew he'd never be enough. But he could be her friend. He could use a friend. He liked the thought of just being around her at all. An angel who also loved all things green. She lowered her head and made eye contact with Seymour. He smiled and waved. To his surprise she waved back. They could be friends. They could be very good friends.


End file.
